


h-hewwo? good name for this fic? hewwo are you there?

by teenagegothintegrity (not_offended)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bigender Character, Bullying, F/M, Group chat, Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Revenge, Trans Andy Hurley, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pete Wentz, Transphobia, bigender gabe, demi boy gerard, i feel like im probably forgetting some tags, i havent decided how angsty this is gonna be yet but what i have so far is mostly just funny so, i might throw in lynz later idk, its not entirely a chat fic im hoping it will eventually be like half&half, nonbinary travie, the trohley isnt for awhile, this fic is basically just me working out my gender issues, trans boy andy, trans girl pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_offended/pseuds/teenagegothintegrity
Summary: Pete's been acting hella weird lately, and it's up to his best buds to figure out what his major malfunction is. Gays, gender, and group chats, oh my!





	1. let's talk about pete

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be longer than this in the future. Some characters will be misgendered, but mainly just because they haven't come out yet.
> 
> Here's a handy dandy guide (screen names will change frequently lol):  
> pweezy: Pete/Allie, she/her, 18, senior  
> stumpomatic: Patrick, he/him, 15, sophomore  
> dankmemes: Joe, he/him, 15, sophomore  
> thefuckignstronk: Andy, he/him, 17, senior  
> billiamweckett: William, he/him, 16, sohphomore  
> mavietraccoy: Travie, they/them, 16, junior  
> sabegaporta: Gabe, he/him or she/her, 18, college freshman  
> therealmikeywayeatanassgee: Mikey, he/him, 17, senior  
> hurrdurrimmikeywayimtwitterfamous: Gerard, he/him they/them or xe/xem, 21, college sophomore  
> frnk: Frank, he/him, 16, junior  
> frobo: Ray, he/him, 20

**dankmemes added stumpomatic and thefuckignstronk to the chat.**

 

**dankmemes changed the name of the chat to yo what the fuck.**

 

**dankmemes:** yo what the fuck

 

**stumpomatic: ,,,,,,** Elaborate?

 

**dankmemes:** fuckign pete???

 

**stumpomatic:** Elaborate more??

 

**dankmemes:** ok so has anuone noticed pete actig,, rly damb weird lately

 

**thefuckignstronk:** that’s,, just pete??

 

**dankmemes:** no liek. more weird

 

**dankmemes:** like smts hes just. not at school?? n then he says its a drs app but y is he goin to the dr so often

 

**stumpomatic:** Probably like therapy or something that he doesn't wanna talk about dude.

 

**dankmemes:** well ya ik he sees a therapidt but usuakky thas on teusdats after scool 

 

**dankmemes:** also he alwyas skips gym 

 

**stumpomatic:** I mean,,,,,,, me too.

 

**thefuckignstronk:** we know patrick you're literally never in gym ever

 

**stumpomatic:** Shhhhhhhhh I am sometimes!!

 

**dankmemes:** no ur not we smoked upp in the bathrom like 3 tiems last week

 

**dankmemes:** anyway

 

**dankmemes:** when he actaully is in school he wears like 3 layers and im p sure tge hoodie he was wearing today was hillarys

 

**stumpomatic:** Is wearing girls clothes really that much outta the ordinary for him?

 

**stumpomatic:** I mean this is Pete when's the last time you saw him without eyeliner?

 

**dankmemes:** idk guys im just worriwd ya know? what if hes like. goinh thru smt???

 

**thefuckignstronk:** i mean we all know he doesn’t like telling us when he’s having issues

 

**dankmemes:** yeah

 

**dankmemes:** fuck wat do we likee…… do?? I wana hep him :((

 

**stumpomatic:** Idk dude.

 

**thefuckignstronk:** i guess we just gotta like,,,, make sure he knows we're here for him and stuff

 

**stumpomatic:** Yeah.

 

**dankmemes:** i rly hope hes ok

  
**stumpomatic:** Me too dude.


	2. ducking

Joe throws open Patrick's bedroom door after there's no answer to his knocking. His friend is fast asleep, mouth hanging open, drool on his chin, earbuds in his ears. Joe stalks over and yanks the earbuds away. Patrick jerks awake and glares up at him for a moment, before his eyes widen in realization. He curses and gets up, shimmying into a pair of jeans he grabs off the back of a chair, and then rushes off to the bathroom, leaving Joe to gather Patrick's still open notebooks and textbooks off his desk and dump them in his backpack. He winds Patrick's earbuds around his phone and puts them in the pocket of a jacket hanging on the back of his bedroom door, along with his charger and wallet. He then takes a seat on Patrick's bed and pulls out his own phone, ready to throw shade in the group chat. Not the one he'd made last night about Pete, but the one that also had Bill and Gabe and Travie in it. It was currently named  **pineapple is for sinners and heteros** , and that alone was enough to make him snort.

 

**dankmemes changed the name of the chat to patrick u ignoramt slut.**

 

 **billiamweckett:** what

 

 **dankmemes:** i came to get him fir school and this motgerfcuking shithead,,,,, not eveb out of bed!!!

 

 **dankmemes:** “my alarm dint go off” sure jan!!!! bcuz ur bitch ass dorsnt stay up til fuckign 2am watching drummign viseos on youtube!!!

 

 **billiamweckett:** y is he so…. like that

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** @pweezy look at these dumbasses

 

 **dankmemes:** were goin to be late!!! we atill habe ti walk and hes in thw batheoom!!!!

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** joe why are you literally incapable of spelling things right

 

 **dankmemes:** fucj off!! im too busy to givw a shut abot spellig!!!!

 

 **pweezy:** yo i can come pick you guys up so u wont b late i havent left thw house yet

 

 **dankmemes:** hard pass i liek livng

 

 **billiamweckett:** i can pick you up mom let me take the car today

 

 **dankmemes:** ok thnx

 

 **pweezy:** wow i feel so appreciated fuxk u joe

 

 **dankmemes:** pete u were 1 point awau from failign yuor road test sucj a nut

 

 **pweezy:** at laest i can spell

 

 **pweezy:** FUCK

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** incredible

 

**dankmemes changed the name of the chat to at laest i can spell.**

 

 **pweezy:** FUCK YOU

 

 **billiamweckett:** are you guys ready?? im sitting outside patricks house rn

 

 **dankmemes:** one sec his huitar case fot stuck in the sraits

 

 **billiamweckett:** what

 

 **dankmemes:** hw was holdig it stupid n it got wsdged between thw walls

 

 **billiamweckett:** what

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** i think he said patricks guitar case got wedged between the walls on the stairs

 

 **billiamweckett:** oh yea that makes sense ive done that

 

 **dankmemes:** FIBALLY HOLY SGIT

 

 **dankmemes:** cixe6j

 

 **thefuckignstronk:**??

 

 **billiamweckett:** lol patrick took his phone

 

**dankmemes changed their name to adumbidiot.**

 

 **adumbidiot:** Oh wow you changed my name that's too bad it's not like I could just change it back.

 

 **adumbidiot:** What the duck.

 

 **pweezy:** omg

 

 **billiamweckett:** omg joes punching patricks arm and pateicks just fucking laughing

 

 **billiamweckett:** “turn it off now asshole i dont know how to do it thats why i made you do it the first time”

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** this is amazing

 

 **adumbidiot:** You're all bullying me I hate you ducking assholes!!!!!

 

 **adumbidiot:** Ducking.

 

 **adumbidiot:** No ducking.

 

 **stumpomatic:** This is the best day of my entire life.

 

 **adumbidiot:** DUCKING.

 

 **adumbidiot:** HSJBSJBKABXKXBSKD

 

 **mavietraccoy:** joe rly be out here living up to that name lol

 

 **mavietraccoy:** i just got out of class this is beautiful

 

**adumbidiot changed their name to screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick.**

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** All of you can drink bleach.

 

 **sabegaporta:** i have done nothing wrong ever in my life

 

 **stumpomatic:** Lies.

 

**sabegaporta changed their name to icanbeyourangle.**

 

**mavietraccoy changed their name to oryuordevil.**

 

 **icanbeyourangle:** babe!!!

 

 **oryuordevil:** babe :D

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** Whoever tells me how to take off autocorrect gets $10.

 

 **stumpomatic:** If you tell him you die.

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** $20.

 

 **stumpomatic:** Death.

 

 **pweezy:** jokes on u stump i crave the sweet embrace of death and also $20

 

Joe looks up from his phone and exchanges a worried look with Patrick. It’s the same kind of humor they all use pretty regularly, but now it just makes him more concerned for his friend.

 

William glances at them in the rearview mirror. “You ok, guys?”

 

Patrick frowns. “We're… A little worried about Pete. He's been super weird lately, and you know he's been depressed since, like, forever…”

 

William nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I can help keep an eye on him.”

 

Patrick pulls out his phone and adds William to the group chat, the one from the night before that Joe made about Pete.

 

Joe hears William's phone buzz from the front seat, accompanied by the rattle of coins in the cup holder he stuck it in.

 

He looks back at his own phone and grins when he sees that Pete PMed him instructions on turning off autocorrect. He quickly does it, and then checks his wallet. He only has $6.74. He unzips his backpack and rummages around, coming up with an additional $2.33. Shit. He messages Pete, asking him if he's cool with about $9. Pete responds with a yes, as long as they can smoke up under the bleachers during lunch. Joe's always ready to smoke under the bleachers, and he's not out $20, so it's a win-win.

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** sucj mu divk pattycakrs

 

 **stumpomatic:** Disgusting.

 

 **oryuordevil:** arent u guys right next to each other

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** ya

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** wats ur pointt

 

 **oryuordevil:** just wanted to point out that u could i dunno talk to each other out loud lol

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** u guys lobe hearig out drama dnt lie

 

**billiamweckett changed their name to dramalover69.**

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** isn’t he supposed to be driving??

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** try not to die before you even get here

 

 **dramalover69:** were in the parking lot shut up im a great and responsible driver

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** you've had your license for like a month forgive me for not being confident in your abilities to text and drive

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** there was supposed to be an lol at the end of that to show that i'm not actually being a bitch but i hit enter too soon so lol

 

 **dramalover69:** good i was ready to fite

 

 **stumpomatic:** Cause she couldn't just snap you in half lol.

 

 **thefuckignstronk:** yeah i could probably murder you with 1 hand

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** thts kimda hot

 

 **stumpomatic:** Joe you're gay.

 

 **screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** sue me i lik muscles dnt b heterophobic

 

 **pweezy:** r u guys coming 2 class or wat?? the bells gonna ring in like 2 minutes

 

 **dramalover69:** FCUK

 

**icanbeyourangle changed the name of the chat to patrick is a heterophobe.**

  
**stumpomatic:** Stfu.


	3. the one where joe thinks he's getting a bj but instead gets totally screwed over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody gets outted, some slurs are used, and theres a lot of sexual talk (nothing actually happens tho) in this chapter so uh warning for that

**pweezy:** im bored

 

**dramalover69:** big mood

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** bood

 

**dramalover69:** for the love of god please change your name 

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** no

 

**dramalover69:** i will literally give you all the answers to tonights geometry hw if u change it

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** ,,,u sucj at math tho

 

**dramalover69:** thats why i got the answers from patrick

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** twmptign……… 

 

**dramalover69:** i have no idea what that says

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** idk i thinj ill kep it just bcux u dnt like it

 

**dramalover69:** fuk u

 

**pweezy:** im still bored

 

**pweezy:** bill where r u rn

 

**dramalover69:** chorus and no im not gonna skip i like chorus

 

**pweezy:** joe where r u rn

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** spanish im alwyas willig to skil spansih

 

**pweezy:** cool im gonna suck ur dick in the bathroom in the science hall

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** wait rly

 

**pweezy:** tbh i was joking but if ur down then ok

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** im a teensge boy ofc im down fot my dixk gettig suckd

 

**pweezy:** but only if u change ur name its too fuvking long

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick:** ugh

 

**screwallofyoubutespeciallypatrick changed their name to ugh.**

 

**ugh:** this vetter b a gud bj

 

**thefuckignstronk:** if u guys need condoms i have some in my locker

 

**dramalover69:** y tho

 

**thefuckignstronk:** ??? what do you mean why?? why wouldn’t i have condoms do you rly think i wanna get pregnant

 

**dramalover69:** ya but y do u have them at school u and patrick are like,,, Good Students That Dont Fuck At School

 

**thefuckignstronk:** listen i’m like.. the cool aunt that encourages safe sex ik you guys fuck at school all the time and i support that as long as you're safe and don’t get caught

 

**thefuckignstronk:** also i will have you know that patrick ate me out in the girls locker room after soccer practice one time

 

**pweezy:** thats true me n meagan kept watch

 

**oryuordevil:** y do u guys feel the need to share so many details about ur sex lives holy shit

 

**icanbeyourangle:** srsly like,,, ik we do that sometimes but like,,,,,,, ive known pat since he was like 12 i dont wanna think about u n him fucking

 

**stumpomatic:** First of all Gabe you've only known me for 2 years and I've been sexually active the whole time.

 

**stumpomatic:** Second of all, last week you started sexting Travie through the group chat so fuck you.

 

**icanbeyourangle:** THT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!

 

**dramalover69:** “you always look so pretty with your cock in my mouth baby”

 

**icanbeyourangle:** i want death

 

**oryuordevil:** hmm. relatable.

 

**icanbeyourangle:** hey wait pattycakes uve only been dating andy for like a year who else were u bangin??

 

**stumpomatic:** Anna?? I was dating her all through middle school, remember?? I met you while I was dating her?

 

**stumpomatic:** Also if you call me pattycakes again I'll drive all the way to NYC and curbstomp you.

 

**icanbeyourangle:** wow harsh

 

**oryuordevil:** pls dont i like her face

 

**dramalover69:** ya u like sitting on it

 

**oryuordevil:** u send ONE accidental snapchat 

 

**dramalover69:** it wasnt even just 1 it was like 3

 

**oryuordevil:** u send THREE accidental snapchats 

 

**pweezy:** buddy i know ALL about accidental snapchats

 

**dramalover69:** lol remember when you put ur dick on ur story

 

**pweezy:** yes, bill, thats what i was fucking vaguely referring to, thanks for reminding everyone :))))

 

**thefuckignstronk:** that smiley face is tinged with murder

 

**dramalover69:** are u and joe already done?? u were gone for like 5 minutes

 

**pweezy:** nah he hasnt come yet he probably got caught txting in class lol im sitting in a stall smokin a cig i found in the paper towel dispenser

 

**thefuckignstronk:** peter lewis kingston wentz the third i will literally fucking kill you if you don't put that cigarette out right this second smoke all the weed you want but don't even fucking think that i will stand for this

 

**pweezy:** its 1 cig i dont even have money to buy more even if i wanted to which i dont im just rly bored

 

**pweezy:** also eat my ass i can do what i want ur not my mom

 

**pweezy:** gabe smokes how come she doesnt get in trouble

 

**icanbeyourangle:** leave me out of this im trying to quit

 

**thefuckignstronk:** istg im gonna seduce ur dad and then i will be ur fucking mom and ill shut off the wifi every night at like 8pm and ill make the whole family go vegan

 

**dramalover69:** yo what the fuck andy

 

**pweezy:** fine i flushed it u killjoy

 

**dramalover69:** wow she really can tell u what to do

 

**thefuckignstronk changed their name to petesmom.**

 

**petesmom:** go to your room right now young man

 

**pweezy:** now im more bored no joe no amusement of any sort

 

**stumpomatic:** Go to class, maybe? Just a thought.

 

**petesmom:** i mean if u fail they'll kick you off the soccer team dude n we both know you need that kinda outlet for your energy

 

**pweezy:** tru

 

**pweezy:** what if i just sucked my teachers dick instead tho

 

**dramalover69:** yea that would probably work i mean ur not a minor its basically fine

 

**petesmom:** no it's not what the fuck

 

**icanbeyourangle:** i almost did that once but travie said no

 

**pweezy:** chill mom the periods gonna be over in like 5 minutes ill just hang out here

 

**dramalover69:** hey so if andys ur mom does that make patrick ur dad?

 

**stumpomatic changed their name to petesdad.**

 

**pweezy:** daddy

 

**petesdad changed their name to stumpomatic.**

 

**stumpomatic:** Disgusting. 

 

**stumpomatic:** I'm sorry Andy, but our son is out of control. I think we should send him off to military school like we talked about. 

 

**petesmom:** let's just put him up for adoption instead

 

**stumpomatic:** Yeah that sounds good.

 

**dramalover69:** brutal

 

**dramalover69:** pete ill adopt u

 

**dramalover69:** and u can call me daddy all u want ;)))

 

**pweezy:** ;))

 

**dramalover69 changed their name to petesdaddy.**

 

**petesmom:** this is awful in like 10 different ways

 

**stumpomatic:** this entire chat is going straight to hell

 

**petesdaddy:** excuse im going gay to hell stop the homophobia

 

**pweezy:** oh thank god this period is finally over im off to english bitches

 

**ugh:** guys

 

**pweezy:** joe!! ur back!!

 

**ugh:** guys im fucked

 

**petesmom:** ?? joe are you ok??

 

**stumpomatic:** What's wrong where are you.

 

**ugh:** im in thw bathroon by the languag hall

 

**oryuordevil:** what happened???

 

**petesmom:** i’m right around the corner i’ll be there in a sec

 

**ugh:** ok

 

**pweezy:** im with andy im coming too

 

**icanbeyourangle:** me n travie are gonna drive all the way there istg

 

**icanbeyourangle:** srsly are u ok?? do i have to murder anyone?

 

**petesdaddy:** im in lunvh so im will also be there in like 2 minutes

 

**stumpomatic:** Shit I already sat down in class, I'll be there if I can get a pass.

 

**ugh:** no its ok im fine

 

**ugh:** i kind of

 

**ugh:** i got outed

 

**ugh:** it ws an accisent tho!! she didt mean to she didnt evn know for sure

 

**stumpomatic:** Who.

 

**pweezy:** wait a few dude were comforting him

 

**stumpomatic:** Yeah of course, take your time guys.

 

**ugh:** this girl marie in my classs she asked m out n i obviouly siad no cuz ya know im gay and she was liek “oh sry i thot you liked me back” and i was like “yea no sory im not rly into u like that” n i was trying to be nice cuz shes rly nice n if i wasnt gay i probly would date her cuz shes rly pretty but like. im just not into her. n she was like “yove nvr had a gf befoer have u?” and i was like “uhhh” and she ws like “are you gay” and i was like “UHHH” and sme dude heard her say that nd uh lon story short he told my ntire classrom tht im gay

 

**stumpomatic:** Fuck.

 

**icanbeyourangle:** oh my god 

 

**stumpomatic:** Fuck dude I'm sorry are you ok did anyone say anything shitty.

 

**ugh:** a cuple guus but just th typical “wow i cqnt believe ur a fag”

 

**ugh:** but theres slme guys in my other class that ik ade rly homophovic n itd definitely gonna get bavm to them an my parets ar probably gona find out ad im just. im fucked

 

**oryuordevil:** i will personally beat the shit out of anyone that says anything to you

 

**ugh:** thnx travie

 

**petesmom:** same i am dead serious

 

**ugh:** but ur a pacifist andy

 

**petesmom:** there's a homophobe clause that says i can beat up anybody that's mean to my friends

 

**ugh:** thnx dude

 

**pweezy:** and if ur parents are assholes u can live with me my parents wont even notice

 

**petesdaddy:** ditto!!!

 

**icanbeyourangle:** r u guys doing that thing where u talk in the chat even tho ur right next to each other

 

**pweezy:** maybe

 

**stumpomatic:** This is gonna sound shitty but maybe you guys should get to class? Like, if Joe's ok. I don't want you to get in trouble. 

 

**ugh:** yea were on out way see u in a fea dudw

 

**ugh:** also thanks guys

 

**ugh:** ur the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be mostly like. actual story. essentially the events of this chapter but from joe's pov cuz theres some stuff i wanna explore that i couldnt figure out how to stick in this one


	4. reliving the last chapter from joe's point of view? in my fic? it's more likely than you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the same warnings as last chapter apply: homophobic slurs and joe getting outted in class

Joe snickers down at his phone, and immediately looks up to make sure the teacher hadn't heard him. Luckily, she's still completely focused on assisting a kid on the other side of the room. 

 

“What's so funny?” whispers Marie, the pretty brunette sitting next to him. 

 

“Just my dumb friends,” he whispers back, showing her Bill's message complaining about his screen name. She asks why his name is what it is, and he explains the events from earlier. She laughs, and Joe quickly hides his phone when the teacher glances in their direction. 

 

“What's going on over there? Any jokes you want to share?”

 

“Uh,” Marie says, helpfully. 

 

“I was, um, just telling her this pun that works in, like, three languages,” Joe lies. He can vaguely remember it from Twitter yesterday, and he tells it at their teacher’s insistence. 

 

She tells them to stay on task, and returns to what she was doing. Joe pulls his phone back out and sees that Pete wants him to entertain him. He responds that he's willing to skip Spanish at any time. He looks up from his phone, about to raise his hand and ask to go to the bathroom, when Marie nudges his arm. He turns to her in confusion; aside from the occasional joke shared between the two of them, they usually only talk when they're doing group work or going over homework together. 

 

“Hey,” she whispers, glancing towards the front of the room to make sure their teacher was still focused on the board. “Hey, um, I was going to do this after class, but you look like you're gonna book, so. I think you're really funny, and cute, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.” 

 

Joe almost laughs, but he doesn't, because that would be mean. This just. Is not what he was expecting. Marie is really nice, and pretty, and she has a good sense of humor, but Joe's  _ gay _ .  Like, about to ditch class to get his dick sucked by his friend in a bathroom gay. He can't actually  _ say  _ that, of course, because he goes to school with a bunch of jerks that will beat his ass. 

 

He's been staring at her for a couple seconds too long, and she raises her brows at him. “So, uh, is that a no?”

 

“Yes! I-I mean, no, I mean, yes, it is a no, but I didn't mean to sound so enthusiastic about it. Um. Sorry.” He hopes he sounds sorry, because he is. She's cool, and he wouldn't mind hanging out with her sometime, but he's just not into her like that. He says as much, that he would be down to hang out, and she smiles. 

 

“Hey,” she says again. “Um. You've never had a girlfriend before, have you?”

 

“Uh.” It's all Joe can say. 

 

“Are you gay?” She says it quietly, at least, and that's a small mercy, except Joe’s heart is going a million miles an hour and he still can't make words come out of his mouth. 

 

“Uhhh.”

 

Some guy who's name Joe never bothered to remember pokes his head between the two of them from behind. 

 

“Trohman’s a fag?” 

 

Joe feels like he's gonna throw up. Marie looks horrified that someone else had heard her, and she starts to shake her head rapidly. “No, that's not what I said! I-I said, um…” 

 

“Excuse me,” their teacher says from the front of the room, hands on her hips. “Something you would like to share with the class?” Joe and Marie both quickly say no, but the guy behind them stands up. Joe turns around, eyes pleading, and opens his mouth to beg the guy not to say anything, but it's too late.

 

“Trohman is a homo,” he declares, and Joe doesn't even think before grabbing his backpack and running out of the room. He thinks he hears Marie saying something from behind him, but he has no intention of stopping. 

 

There's no one in the hallway except a tiny freshman that stares but says nothing, and Joe's grateful, because he can't stop the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

 

He ends up in the bathroom down the hall, hiding in the stall farthest from the door. He drops his bag on the dirty, blue tiled floor and curls up on the seat, not caring how gross it is, and he buries his face in his hands and cries. 

 

His life is fucking over. He's gonna get his ass kicked by homophobic dicks, and if he tries to get the school to do anything they'll tell his parents, and they'll disown him and he'll have to live on the streets and eat food out of the dumpster behind McDonald's. 

 

The bell rings, and he's suddenly, forcefully, reminded that he's still in school with four periods and lunch left in the day. Lunch he can manage; he can hide in a bathroom or an empty classroom or under the bleachers in the gym or something, but he has to go to class. 

 

He opens up the group chat, wanting to both prolong the inevitable and not have to be alone. He tells them where he is, and then locks his phone and curls up in a ball again.

 

He wants to be angry at Marie, but it isn't her fault. Well, it kinda is, but she didn't mean to. As far as he can tell, she had no ill will. He thinks of the guy that actually did it, and kinda wants to smash his face off a desk. Mostly, he just wants to crawl in a hole and die. 

 

He yanks his bag up off the scummy floor when he hears the bathroom door creak open, and a tentative female voice calls his name. He doesn't move. That's not Andy. 

 

“Joe? It's Marie. Are you in here?” What the hell is she doing here? Joe doesn't answer, keeping his feet off the ground. He doesn't want to talk to her, doesn't want to hear her apologize for essentially ruining his life. After a moment of silence, he hears the door shut. It opens again barely a minute later, and this time he hears Pete telling Andy to get inside before anyone sees her. 

 

Joe opens the stall after they knock on it, and Andy sighs sympathetically when she sees his tearstained face. Pete opens his arms wide and Joe falls into them, too upset to even be embarrassed about getting tears and snot on Pete's shirt. 

 

Pete still smells a little sweaty from when they had gym second period, but mostly he smells like his weird fruity body spray that Joe kinda likes, and he almost sniffs his friend before realizing how fucking creepy that would be. Joe has a rapid mental monologue that starts off as _Joe what the fuck why do you even want to sniff him you fucking freak_ and then turns to _you know what his body spray smells good it's not weird at all_ _it's completely normal_ and then finishes off with _oh my god what the hell is wrong with me?_

 

Bill joins them moments later, interrupting Joe's bizarre inner turmoil, and Pete steps off to the side to fill everyone else in on what's going on. Joe decides to tell them what happened himself, and does so quickly. 

 

Travie and Andy offer to fight anyone that's mean to him, while Pete and Bill offer their homes, and it's all very touching until Gabe points out that they're having the conversation on the chat while standing right next to each other. 

 

The realization makes Joe laugh. He's still absolutely miserable, but also a little moved by his friends’ responses. The way they all immediately leapt to his defense makes it seem like it could all be ok. Or, well, not ok, but like he won't  _ actually  _ die. 

 

“Do you want me to fight Marie? Because I can fight Marie,” Pete offers, sensing that the mood had lightened enough for joking.

 

Joe shakes his head. “No, she didn't mean for anybody else to hear her. I'm not mad at her. You can fight the guy, though.” 

 

Pete nods, a borderline aggressive smile on his face. “Yeah, ok, who was it?”

 

“I dunno, some dude that sits behind me.”

 

“Wow, helpful.”

 

Joe rolls his eyes. “Shut up, you're Pete Wentz. You'll figure it out. I think he’s on the football team.”

 

Pete winces. “Ok, Andy's gonna have to fight him; I can't take one of those huge fucks.”

 

Andy shrugs. “Yeah, ok, I'll fight a football player.” Joe can't tell if she's actually serious about fighting the guy or if she's just saying it to make him feel better, but either way it is, in fact, making him feel better. He has an image of Andy socking the douchebag from his class and snorts. 

 

“What?” Andy asks, mock offended. “You think I couldn't kick his ass?” She puts him in a headlock and messes up his hair while he struggles to free himself. She laughs but releases him, and he punches her shoulder. 

 

He feels his phone vibrate and sees Patrick's message saying they should probably go to class before they get in trouble, and says that they will. He shoulders his bag and exits the crowded stall, stopping in front of the sinks to peer at his face in the mirror. It’s red and blotchy, though that’s mostly acne related. He wipes the remaining tear tracks from his cheeks and then sticks his head out of the bathroom door, checking that the coast is clear before ushering his friends into the hallway. He's got Intro to Chem with Patrick, and Pete and Andy head off to English, while Bill returns to the cafeteria. “I hate having lunch without you guys,” he complains as he walks alongside Joe. “It's not fair you all have lunch together.”

 

“Yeah, but you get lunch first, so fuck you,” Joe says succinctly. Bill pouts and flips him off before they part ways. 

 

He hovers outside of his classroom for a few seconds before opening the door and walking in as quietly as he can. His teacher's head still whips up and she narrows her eyes at him. He spots Patrick watching him from the corner of his eye. 

 

“Mr. Trohman, nice of you to join us,” she says, voice flat. “Care to inform me why you're three minutes late?” He's already settled on his excuse and tells her he was in the bathroom. He can tell she doesn't believe him, but joke's on her because he actually  _ was _ in the bathroom, not to mention the fact that she can't prove he wasn't. 

 

It's his second tardy of the semester, so now he's only one away from a detention, so that sucks, but he doesn't have detention yet, so that doesn't suck. He just has to be careful until the next semester. Except this is the last semester, so he’s screwed for the next three months.

 

Ok, so maybe it does suck. 

 

He takes his seat next to Patrick, who has his notebook open to a page filled with chicken scratch that Joe at first thinks are notes but realizes must be music when Patrick abruptly slams it shut and puts it away. He's never actually gotten to read any of Patrick's music but he knows it exists; he's been catching glimpses of it for years.

 

Sitting next to Patrick does not suck, because Patrick is good at chemistry, or at least the intro to it, which is mostly just memorizing stuff about the periodic table. There's a song for remembering the names of the elements, to the tune of We Didn't Start The Fire, but Joe can only remember up to sodium, so it's about as useful as the state song that he can only get up to Connecticut with. 

 

Patrick leans over and asks if he's ok, and he hesitates before nodding. Shit’s actually kinda bad, but (as cheesy and lame as it sounds) he's got his friends helping him out, and that makes it seem a little less terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for some revenge (pete's kinda good at revenge. sometimes.)


	5. just piss in his locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pete wants to piss in something you shouldn't piss in and joe's really gay, what else is new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones in andys pov, hence the use of he/him (im gonna switch between each member of fob every couple chapters)

Andy can tell as soon he sees Pete at their lunch table that he has an idea for a scheme. Pete has that look on his face that just screams  _ trouble _ . He sighs as he sits down, and Pete bounces in anticipation. Andy takes a bite of the limp salad he bought from the cafeteria, thoroughly regretting having forgotten his lunch, and nods at Pete. “Go ahead.”

 

Pete excitedly explains his idea for vengeance, and it’s the same plan he comes up with any time anyone wrongs any of them: piss in their locker. He lays out when he’s going to do it and how he’s going to do it without getting caught, and that’s a new development; usually it’s a lot of hoping for the best. Patrick and Joe join them, Patrick taking his usual seat next to Andy and pressing a kiss to his cheek, while Joe plops next to Pete. He looks pretty tense, and he glances behind him everytime he hears anyone come near them. 

 

“We’re not doing that,” Patrick says as soon as Pete’s done talking. “Last time you pulled that shit, Tim Burch broke your arm in two places, and I’m not calling your mom from the emergency room again.” Andy and Joe agree wholeheartedly, and Pete deflates.

 

“If we did that, everyone would know it was you and you’d get the shit kicked out of you. Again,” Joe reminds his friend. “And if you get in another fight your dad will kill you.”

 

Pete winces. “That’s true. He’d probably take my car this time and make me ride the bus. Do you think Bill would drive me so I don’t have to take the bus?”

 

“Pete, you’re on the soccer team and you’re semi popular, riding the bus is not a big deal for you.”

 

Pete admits that Patrick has a point, and then lights up. “I’m on the soccer team!”

 

“Uh. We know?”

 

Pete’s back to bouncing in his seat and grinning. “Leave it to me, young Joseph, my guys will take care of this!” He whips out his phone and starts texting someone with a fervor that makes Andy nervous. 

 

“Who are you texting?”

 

“Dirty.” Oh, that’s really bad. Dirty assisted in The Piss Prank of ‘15, as well as the utter disaster that was Gabe’s graduation party last summer. Patrick still has a scar from falling out of that tree. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but it better stop right now.”

 

“Too late, it’s already in motion.” Pete grins gleefully, pocketing his phone. 

 

“We don’t even know the guy’s name,” Joe points out.

 

Pete waves a hand dismissively. “Nah, I figured that out like 20 minutes ago. It’s the quarterback, Chad Pooler. He’s having a party this Saturday, and Chris is gonna fuck his girlfriend. Juan and Dirty are gonna make sure that everybody knows by Monday.” 

 

“I thought you and Heychris were fighting?”

 

“Yeah, but he still hates Chad ‘cause of that thing in elementary school.” Pete shrugs, like  _ what can you do _ , and goes on talking about how Dirty and Juan would arrange for one of Chad’s friends to “accidentally” walk in on Chris and Chad’s girlfriend.

 

Andy hates to admit it, but it's not a terrible plan. “Just be careful,” is all he asks of his friend. 

 

“Yeah, dude, of course I will. I don't actually  _ want _ to get my arms ripped off by the football team, ya know?” He laughs, and Andy's pretty sure he hears a little sigh come from Joe's direction. He looks over, and he can't pinpoint exactly what it is about his friend's face, maybe the tilt of his eyebrows or his tiny smile, but something about it tells him that Joe has a crush. He follows the line of his gaze to Pete and feels a rush of sympathy for Joe; Pete doesn't do too well with relationships, not to mention that Joe's only 15.

 

He decides he'll ask Joe about it later, but for now tunes back into the conversation. 

 

Patrick's now complaining about Pete trying to steal his chocolate milk when he has a perfectly good gatorade right in front of him. Andy automatically scolds him, while Joe silently hands Pete his own chocolate milk. Pete grins and shotguns it, choking halfway through and dropping it on his face when Joe slaps his back. Chocolate milk runs off his chin all over the front of his now stained yellow hoodie and splatters onto the table while Patrick and Andy crack up. 

 

“Hm, food for thought: maybe don't do that next time I generously gift you with my chocolate milk,” Joe says dryly, wiping his arm off with flimsy napkins. 

 

“Food for thought? Was that a fucking pun?” Pete demands, momentarily abandoning his stain removal efforts to glare at Joe. 

 

“Me? Make a pun in your time of suffering? Never.” 

 

“Ok, Joe's outta the friend group,” Pete decides, looking offended when Andy snorts at Joe’s sarcasm. “Andy is, too.”

 

“Shouldn't we vote on that? I think we should vote on that,” Joe protests. 

 

“Wow guys, do you hear that? Me neither.”

 

Patrick rolls his eyes. “He's out of the friend group, not dead, dumbass.”

 

“He's dead to me,” Pete says primly, smoothing out the front of his hoodie. 

 

“I wonder if he thinks that ignoring me is some kind of punishment,” Joe faux-whispers to Andy and Patrick. “Little does he know it's like a vacation.” Patrick snickers and Pete looks betrayed. Andy's just glad Joe's no longer doing his impression of a scared rabbit out in the open; he's letting loose and everything feels normal again, even if it's only for a little while. 

 

“This is bullying, I'm being bullied,” Pete almost yells the last part, and someone from a nearby table tells him to shut up. He just sticks his tongue out in their general direction, and Joe laughs. Andy figures Joe's at that stage of having a crush where he laughs at everything Pete does, regardless of whether it's genuinely funny or not. He wonders if he's aware that he has a crush on Pete. He hopes so; he doesn't want it to be a revelation when he asks him about it later. 

 

“This is child abuse,” Pete continues to complain.

 

“I'm younger than you,  _ and  _ you're legally an adult,” Joe points out. 

 

“Now Joe, we all know Pete is still a child,” Patrick says, and Andy nods his agreement. 

 

Pete pouts. “Andy, do you actually think I'm childish, or are you just agreeing with your boyfriend, who completely sucks by the way.”

 

“Well, you swallow,” Patrick retorts.

 

“You're all childish,” Andy says, side eyeing his boyfriend. 

 

“You're childish too,” Pete insists. 

 

“Excuse me, I am your mother, and I will not tolerate you using that tone of voice, young man,” Andy says while Pete and Patrick flip each other off. “You’re both grounded.”

 

“You can’t ground me,” Patrick says indignantly. “I’m your husband!” 

 

“I want a divorce,” Andy says, voice flat, and then he smiles when Patrick frowns. He kisses him, flipping Joe off when he hears “stop the straights 2k17,” from his direction. 

 

“Hey, if Andy’s the mom, I’m the dad, and Pete’s the delinquent emo son, what’s Joe?” Patrick asks, thoughtful.

 

“Weed cousin. Duh,” Joe says matter-of-factly. “And the gay cousin. Bill’s also the gay cousin. Travie and Gabe are like the gender neutral version of cool aunts that take painting classes and go clubbing.” 

 

“That last one was weirdly specific.”

 

“Oh, I can get weirdly specific about the others, too. Like, Andy’s a white suburban soccer mom that makes fruit pizza for her kid’s birthday instead of regular pizza and then gets sad when none of the kids like it, and Patrick’s a nerdy dad who builds model airplanes in the basement while his kid goes to the cool athletic neighbor for help when they wanna try out for the baseball team, and Pete’s basically the hot older brother from Diary of a Wimpy Kid that steals his mom’s eyeliner and has a shitty band, and-” 

  
He’s cut off by the bell announcing the end of lunch, and Pete whines about having to go through the next few periods in a hoodie covered in chocolate milk until Joe just tells him to take it off and quit his bitching. He glances down at himself and bites his lip, and then shrugs and continues to class without complaining. It’s a little weird, Andy thinks, and he feels his worry for Pete’s wellbeing start to creep back into full force. He decides he’ll try and talk to him that night, and goes to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im visiting my aunt in california probably for the next month (im leaving the day after tomorrow) and idk how much time im gonna have for updates so uh we'll see how that goes


	6. oh, big hard hat worm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pete has shitty news, patrick attempts to be supportive, and andy is sad and learns something about pete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! im back!! things have been semi hectic and a bunch of shit has changed!! ok so for starters, my visit to california ended up being permanent. i live in santa clara now with my aunt and her roommate, and im applying to schools in the area. i had a fuckin awesome job at a pumpkin patch for all of october, and now im looking for another job, so thats cool. i also learned that my dog allergy has like completely disappeared!!!! lemme tell you i have petted a LOT of dogs in the last 2 months. i also made my bandom blog my main, so yeah, the url is still @teenagegothintegrity so follow me on there and yell at me about pete wentz and hold me tight or dont because that song fuckin jams i love it. and finally, ive forgone the name brendon. as of like yesterday, im going by zacky online. no idea if this name will end up being The One™ or not, but i really like it right now, so thats neat. now enjoy this chapter!! lots of stuff happens!!

**pweezy:** guys

 

**stumpomatic:** Aren't you at work?

 

**pweezy:** nah i just got out

 

**pweezy:** my dad told me a thing a couple weeks ago and i didnt wanna say anything until it was like. final but it is now

 

**ugh:** r u gona actuallly tll us or r u gonna drag this on unnecesarily

 

**pweezy:** im moving to jersey

 

**oryuordevil:** that sux :(

 

**ugh:** wht the fuck.

 

**pweezy:** THATS WHAT I SAID

 

**stumpomatic:** Oh worm.

 

**petesmom:** pete you do realize that you're graduating high school if you move out you don't have to go to jersey

 

**pweezy:** andy you do realize i still have like 3 months left of school and cant actually afford to move out

 

**oryuordevil:** dont be rude to ur mother shes tryin to help

 

**icanbeyourangle:** we appreciate u andy

 

**petesmom:** thank you

 

**petesdaddy:** come live with me idk

 

**stumpomatic:** Or me, my mom doesn't hate you anymore.

 

**pweezy:** when did ur mom hate me

 

**stumpomatic:** After Gabe’s grad party.

 

**icanbeyourangle:** lol good times

 

**stumpomatic:** I could've died!!!

 

**icanbeyourangle:** but u didnt so its fine

 

**pweezy:** i didnt make u climb that tree u practically gave urself that scar

 

**ugh:** isnt tht wat u said to my mom adter i broje my leg

 

**oryuordevil:** wasnt that also at gabes grad party

 

**ugh:** ya

 

**pweezy:** EXACTLY and ur mom loves me right??

 

**ugh:** did u not notice tht i nvr let u sleep ovr anymore? itd cuz my mom dosnt want u in her house corrupting me or whtvr

 

**pweezy:** oh

 

**ugh:** yea sry dude

 

**oryuordevil:** joe u hurt his feeligs  >:(

 

**ugh:** but im sure shell get ovr it 1 day mayve!!

 

**pweezy:** yea

 

**ugh:** dint b sad dude :( i still lov u

 

**petesdaddy:** is it just me or r u like. not typing like a baby boomer thats never seen a smartphone before

 

**icanbeyourangle:** i agree the spelling errors have slightly decreased

 

**ugh:** idk i thinj im startig to get used to the keyboard on thid new phone

 

**stumpomatic:** Why don't you just fix your mistakes or leave autocorrect on?

 

**ugh:** aesthetique

 

**pweezy:** i feel like we got distracted from the original problem

 

**icanbeyourangle:** right so why are you moving to jersey?

 

**pweezy:** my dads friend is starting a new firm there n my dad is joining it

 

**pweezy:** i would love to just like find an apartment but i rly cant afford it

 

**stumpomatic:** Suggestion: stop spending so much money on fucking tattoos and ugly sweatshirts. 

 

**pweezy:** fuk u

 

**petesmom:** patrick’s right start saving ur money

 

**oryuordevil:** r you goin to college?

 

**pweezy:** i mean

 

**pweezy:** maybe??

 

**pweezy:** idk im just sorta livin for the music

 

**petesmom:** listen dude i know you rly want arma to take off but. i don’t think it will.

 

**pweezy:** well no shit arma isnt exactly the kinda music u hear on the radio

 

**pweezy:** i think were probably gonna break up soon anyway idk :// 

 

**ugh:** ://////

 

**icanbeyourangle:** damn we nvr even got to see you guys live

 

**petesdaddy:** now what am i gonna do when i dont wanna do my homework

 

**ugh:** same hat same hat

 

**pweezy:** so glad u assholes actually appreciate my music

 

**ugh:** i rly dnt wsnr u to move :((((

 

**petesmom:** hard retweet

 

**petesdaddy:** big same

 

**pweezy:** huge fuckin mood me too

 

**ugh:** ur my best frisnd u shitheaf do u kno how muxh i woulf miss u 

 

**pweezy:** D: im deadass gonna cry stoooooop

 

**petesdaddy:** binch ive been crying this whole time wyd

 

Andy has to put his phone down for a minute. He's been ignoring his stinging, bleary eyes, but he can't ignore it when a tear finally slips down his cheek. Patrick makes a small noise when he sees the tear and wipes it away. “Hey,” he murmurs. “Don't cry. It'll be ok.” Andy might've been fine if Patrick hadn't said anything, but now he's openly crying. 

 

“Pete's my best friend,” he chokes out, and Patrick pulls him close. 

 

“I know. He's my best friend, too.” Andy doesn't say anything, but he's thinking about how Patrick doesn't understand, not really. He doesn't understand how important Pete is to Andy: he's the first best friend he ever had, ever since they met when  Andy was in 4th grade. He was the first person Pete told when he figured out that he was bisexual, and he was the one Pete asked for dating advice, and he was the one that comforted Pete during all his break ups. He taught Andy how to be vegan, and he took him to his first hardcore show, and he helped convince his parents to get him his first drum kit. He introduced him to Patrick, who is the best boyfriend he's ever had, and helped set the two of them up, and he's always been there whenever Andy needed him. 

 

“I don't want him to move, Rick” Andy says. He doesn't know when he stopped being able to say anything but the obvious. 

 

“We'll still be able to call him and Skype and maybe visit sometime It'll be ok,” Patrick tries to assure him, sounding like he didn't even believe himself. When the hell did Patrick become the one that reassures him? Usually it's the other way around, Andy helping Patrick not freak out about school and the future, but now Andy's falling apart. He can barely remember a time that he wasn't friends with Pete. He tries to remind himself that Patrick is feeling just as shitty and will miss Pete just as much, and then he thinks about how much Pete will miss all of them and feels even worse. Andy will still have Patrick and Joe and Bill, but Pete won't have anyone. He'll be alone in another state for who fucking knows how long. 

 

“Fuck,” Andy mutters, aggressively wiping his cheeks. “Fuck, Pete's probably really messed up right now. I gotta-I gotta go over there and make sure he's ok.” He pulls away from Patrick and grabs a hoodie off the back of Patrick's desk chair. He doesn't ask if he can borrow it; they wear each other's clothes all the time. Andy can't even remember who the shirt Patrick is currently wearing originally belonged to. 

 

“Wait a sec, let me tell my mom we're leaving,” Patrick says, reaching for his shoes. 

 

“No,” Andy says, a little too harshly, and Patrick stops. “Sorry, no, it's just… I kinda want to do this alone, ya know? And I was gonna go over anyway, I always go over once he gets out of work.” 

 

Patrick nods, still looking a little hurt. “Yeah, no, of course. He's your best friend. I understand.” He slides over to the other side of the bed where Andy's standing and takes his hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “Just, um, text me if you're still upset later, ok? I wanna be there for you, and Pete.” 

 

Andy bends down and kisses him, giving him a little smile. “Yeah, I will. Thanks for understanding, dude.” Patrick lets go of his hand and Andy grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. “Love you,” he says as he leaves Patrick's room. 

 

It doesn't take long to get home in his truck, and he lets himself in next door once he walks over there (he's known where they keep their spare key since middle school). He kicks his shoes off and puts them neatly on the shoe rack next to a pair of small pink sandals, and then immediately trips over one of Pete's chucks. He kicks it over to the side where no one else will trip on it and makes his way towards the basement door. He sees Pete's siblings, Hilary and Andrew, on the couch in the living room watching a movie, and says hi. 

 

“Hi Andy,” Hilary says, smiling at him. “Pete's in his room. But don't go down there yet, he and dad are having a fight, I think. Pete doesn't wanna move.” Her face falls, and Andy is about to say something when the basement door flies open. Pete's dad stomps out, and Andy hears Pete yell that he doesn't want to fucking move before the door is slammed shut. Mr. Wentz sighs, and then jumps when he sees Andy. 

 

“Oh, hello Andy. Maybe you can get Pete to stop making such a big deal out of this.”

 

“Doubtful, sir,” he says, but Mr. Wentz is already walking away. Andy rolls his eyes and goes down to the basement. Pete's laying on the floor angrily playing his bass with his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“What, dad?” he snaps when he hears Andy on the stairs. 

 

Andy has to decide between being serious or quoting a Vine, and obviously he chooses to quote a Vine. “Do I look like-?”

 

Pete doesn't open his eyes, but he does stop playing. “Hey dude.”

 

“Hey.” Andy lays down on the floor next to him, their shoulders pressed together. Neither say anything for a good minute, the only sound being the hum of Pete's amp, until Pete plucks a single string once and groans. 

 

“This fucking sucks, Andy. And if you say hard retweet or big mood or same hat or oh worm I will punch you.”

 

“Oh, big hard hat worm?” 

 

Pete punches his arm hard enough to make Andy wince. “Asshole.” 

 

“Listen dude, I know it sucks, you don't have to tell me. But listen. You can't really do anything about it, ya know? You go to Jersey for the next few months, get a job, save your money, think about college. After you graduate, move back here, we can get a place together.” On the drive over from Patrick’s, Andy had figured out what he was gonna say. He had to put Pete first and cry himself to sleep later, because Pete needed reassurance, not his friend losing his shit. He’s trying very hard to keep a level head right now.

 

“You make it sound easy.”

 

“Nah, it's gonna be a huge pain in the ass. But it's what you gotta do if you decide you wanna come back here after you graduate. And maybe you'll like Jersey. And! You'll be closer to Travie and Gabe, so maybe you'll get to see them more often.”

 

Pete's silent for a moment. “I'm not gonna have any friends out there,” he says finally.

 

Andy rolls onto his side, pushing himself up on his elbow to look down at Pete. “Dude, you're Pete fucking Wentz. You're great at making friends. And you know we'll always have your back. You have a problem, I'll drive all the way there, I'm dead serious. Hell, I'll drive up there every weekend, me and Joe and Rick and Bill will pool our money. I don't give a shit.” 

 

“You're ridiculous, Hurley,” Pete says, laughing. Andy grins down at him and nods. 

 

“You know you love me.”

 

Pete strums a chord. “I love you. Bitch. I ain't never gonna stop loving you. Bitch.” He sighs. “I miss Vine.”

 

“Don’t we all… So when are you guys leaving?”

 

“Next Saturday.” He nods at Andy’s soft “holy shit.” “I know. I’m gonna miss Patrick’s birthday. And yours. Probably Joe’s, too, unless I actually get my shit together enough to move back here after graduation.” Pete presses his palms against his eyes, elbow nearly smacking Andy in the face, and groans loudly. “God, there’s so much shit I have to do: I gotta pack my shit, I gotta organize Arma’s farewell show, I gotta make sure that my car can handle the drive there, I gotta find a new therapist, I gotta find a new-” He cuts off his own sentence abruptly, stealing a quick glance up at Andy to see if he noticed, which he obviously did because Pete has the subtlety of a crinkly chip bag in a house full of sleeping people at 3am.

 

“A new what?” Andy is pretty damn perplexed right now. What can Pete possibly need that’s a secret? Since when do they keep secrets from each other at all? Well, ok, Andy is a bit of a hypocrite on that subject because he’s known that he was a boy for like two years now and Pete has no idea, so he really can’t fault him if he is in fact keeping some big secret from him. Andy himself doesn’t even know why he hasn’t told Pete; they have two trans friends that Pete loves and supports, so obviously he wouldn’t react negatively, but Andy just doesn’t feel ready for anyone to know yet. 

 

Pete sets his bass to the side and sits up, crossing his legs and looking at Andy apprehensively. He gnaws on his lip for a good minute or two before Andy gently reminds him that he can tell him anything and he’ll still love him. Pete nods and sucks in a deep breath, holding it for a second before releasing it slowly. “Ok. Andy, dude, I love you like a sister, and that’s why I’m gonna tell you this. I’m not ready to tell anyone else yet, ok? So don’t bring it up, or I’ll kick your ass, got it?” Andy nods and reaches for Pete’s hand. Pete takes it gratefully, his sweaty fingers wrapping around Andy’s, and takes another deep breath. When he speaks, Andy can tell that it’s taking him a massive amount of effort to say it slow enough for Andy to understand him.

 

“I’m a girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM hows that for a cliffhanger?? idk how often im gonna be updating this now, but i will try for at least once every week or two. thanks for reading!!


	7. dont just date the goth girl, BE the goth girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> petra likes makeup, joe suffers, high school sucks, what else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see from the summary, joe suffers, so there's gonna be some bullying and physical violence!! yay!!

“I’m a girl.” She simultaneously looks relieved and anxious as hell after she says it. 

 

Andy blinks. “Oh. Well. Didn’t expect that, but ok. Um, do you have another name you want me to call you in private? And I'm guessing she/her pronouns?”

 

She looks so surprised, like she hadn’t expected Andy to be cool with this at all, to accept her, and Andy wants desperately to wipe that expression off her face. “Wha-? I, uh, yeah, I guess. Yes to the pronouns. Name-wise, um, I’ve been thinking… Petra? Does that suit me? It’s just-it’s close to Pete, so it’s easier for people to switch to, ya know? Do you think it suits me? Do I look like a Petra? Fuck, no, I know, I look like a Pete-”

 

“Petra is a cute name,” Andy assures her, squeezing her hand. He’s forcing himself to process all of this as fast as possible, because he just knows that Petra will freak out if he’s quiet for too long. “You look like a Petra. And my opinion doesn’t even matter; if you want to be called Petra, I’ll call you Petra.”

 

Petra tears up and launches herself at Andy, knocking him flat on his back. “You’re the best fucking sister from another mister a girl could ask for,” she says a little too loudly in his ear. He contemplates coming out to her as well, but decides that he doesn’t want to yet. This is her moment. 

 

Her happy tears quickly soak the collar of his shirt, but he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead he brings up the weird shit that Petra said that made him suspicious in the first place. “So, wait, what do you need to find?”

 

Petra sits up. “Ok, so like 3 months ago, I went this support group thing for trans teens in the area, and I met this kid there. His name’s Jon, he’s 15, and he’s pretty much the same size as me, so he was gonna let me have a bunch of the girl clothes his parents buy him, but I didn’t wanna keep them here since my parents might find them. I have a couple things here that aren’t too incriminating, but that’s just shirts and jeans. He has all my skirts and dresses and most of my good makeup. When my dysphoria gets really bad, I go to his place and dress up. Luckily, Jon’s also great at forging notes, so all my absences are excused. Kid’s great. And he always has good weed.”

 

Andy stares at her until she realizes that she's gotten off topic. “Right, you don’t care about that, but uh, yeah. That's what's been going on. I skip school to hang out in an empty apartment and wear pretty clothes and practice makeup and shit. Other than, like, my signature raccoon look. And now I need to find another place to hide my stuff.”

 

“So are you actually good at makeup that isn't smearing eyeliner on in .5 seconds?”

 

Petra shrugs. “I dunno. Jon doesn't know shit about makeup, and his girlfriend, Ryan, she only ever does wild stage makeup, so I watch a lot of tutorials on YouTube. I, uh, have some selfies, if you wanna see? Nobody but Jon and Ryan have ever actually seen me in full makeup, and I just want you to know that if you laugh I  _ will _ punch you and possibly cry, and you don’t want that on your conscience.” She narrows her eyes at Andy, as if daring him to say something shitty, which he obviously has no intention of doing. Petra is finally sharing an important, hidden part of her life, and Andy wants nothing more than to just take it all in and support his best friend. 

 

After Petra is sure Andy isn't going to be a jerk, she takes her phone out and gets the pictures. She explains that she has them hidden in a fake calculator app, and then shows him. 

 

She's pretty good for learning everything from YouTube beauty gurus. She doesn't just do eyeshadow and lipstick, either. She's got that shimmery shit on her cheekbones and clear looking skin that Andy knows has to be a lot of foundation and concealer, and her eyebrows look really nice. She looks goddamn beautiful, and Andy tells her so. “Your eyeshadow is pretty,” he adds, because even if he doesn't know anything about makeup, he knows that he likes it when people compliment him on specific things instead of keeping it as broad as possible. “I like the colors you used in this one,” he says about a picture of her with blue and yellow eyeshadow and sharp winged eyeliner. The next one is black and red eyeshadow, and she's also wearing dark red lipstick with a choker and her hair pulled back. “Wow, this is such a goth look; I love it. Don't just date the goth girl,  _ be _ the goth girl.” 

 

Petra laughs. “Yeah, I really liked that one. The red eyeshadow kinda sucked because I got it from a Halloween store instead of an actual makeup place, but it's a good color.” She's smiling brightly, and Andy never wants her to stop. 

 

“I follow this girl on Instagram, I think you would love her style. I follow her mostly ‘cause she does gorey FX makeup and posts vegan stuff sometimes, but her daily looks are cool too. Here, check it out,” he says, opening @meredeathmetal’s account on his phone and passing it to Petra.

 

Petra exclaims that she’s gorgeous and her makeup is awesome, and then silently scrolls through her account for a while, leaving Andy to his thoughts.

 

He can’t believe he missed something this big. Sure, Petra had gone to great lengths to keep it a secret, but they’re best friends. He feels like he should’ve noticed. He feels like he failed her.

 

He wonders if that's what Petra will think about him. 

 

Petra must notice that he's having some kind of internal issue, because she hands him his phone back and picks up her bass. “I've been working on something, if you want to hear it. It's not much; you know I suck at writing music, but I have some lyrics.” 

 

Petra, to put it gently, is not a good singer. A great screamer, absolutely, a halfway decent bassist, yes, but a good singer? No. Her voice cracks on the higher notes and her delivery is a little flat, but Andy can feel the emotion in the words. It's not like anything he's heard from Arma Angelus, less angry. She sings about wasting time with her best friends, driving around in a van and getting away. 

 

_ We've been down, we've been out, we've been hanging round, tip our glasses to no direction, yeah, start the van, get me out of this one horse town, waste this night. _

 

Andy taps his hands on his thighs to the beat, wishing he had his sticks. It's not the kind of music he normally likes, not even close, but it's not bad. He tells her so when she finishes, and she grins. 

 

“It's super different than what I usually write, but I dunno. I've been feeling better lately; talking to my therapist is really helping, and being able to be myself at Jon's is fucking awesome. And now you know, too. I don't have to pretend 24/7.”

 

Andy nods. “I can understand that. You know, I'm not gonna push you to do anything, but Patrick and Joe and Bill will definitely support you if you come out to them. And even if you have any problems, you'll always have me, and Jon.”  _ You'll always have friends that understand, _ is what he doesn't say. 

 

Petra shrugs and looks down. “I like the idea of being able to present as a woman now, but realistically? I would get my ass beat so bad. Guys at school would harass the hell out of me. Other girls would treat me like shit. My parents would definitely find out, and I don’t know how well that would go. Especially with the move. If my parents decide to be shitty, I won't be able to just sleep on your couch.” 

 

Fuck. Andy had forgotten about the move. He had to agree with her on that front, that being out at home with no way out in the worst case scenario would be terrible. 

 

Her being trans made the whole thing so much worse. She wouldn't just lose her friends and her band and the house she had lived in her whole life, she was also losing unconditional support. Her therapists, her support group, Jon and Ryan. 

 

“I wasn’t talking about being out at school; that seems like a bad idea. I meant not having to pretend around our friends. Again, not pressuring you. Just pointing out options.” Andy can absolutely understand not wanting to be out at school,  _ fuck that. _ But being able to be himself around his friends? It sounds nice.

 

“I dunno, man.”

 

“That’s ok, dude, you don’t have to have everything figured out now. I’m proud of you for being able to tell me, though. I, uh, I’m glad you trust me that much.” He starts to say something else but is cut off by his phone buzzing. It’s his mom, letting him know that she’s home from work and that she got Subway. “Shit, I gotta go, mom’s home with dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” He stands, grabbing his bag, and heads for the stairs. He stops when Petra grabs his wrist, and turns around to face her. She gives him a small smile and hugs him tightly. 

 

“Thanks, Andy. I love you so fucking much, man,” she says into his shoulder. Andy wraps his arms around her waist and the two of them just stand there for a long moment. It’s soft and intimate, quietly holding each other in Petra’s basement, her over-straightened black hair tickling Andy’s neck, her mouth against his shoulder, the only sound the hum of Petra’s amp. He reluctantly pulls away when he feels his phone vibrate again, his mother growing impatient. 

 

“See you later, Petra.” 

 

The next day at school is weird. Andy simultaneously constantly forgets  _ and _ keeps wanting to call her Petra, getting inwardly irritated when people use he/him pronouns for her, even though logically he knows they have no idea. For a brief second, when it’s just the two of them skipping class and sitting under the bleachers in the gym, he doesn’t understand why her face falls when he says something, and then it suddenly hits him that he referred to her as a guy. After that, he tries to do little, subtle, things for her to make her feel more feminine. He holds doors for her, pulls out her chair for her when they're in the cafeteria for breakfast, tells her he likes the bracelet she’s wearing. Patrick and Joe give him weird looks, and at one point Bill makes a joke about Andy having a crush on her. 

 

Patrick gives him a worried look, like he thinks that maybe Bill is right, and Andy pointedly rolls his eyes at Bill, trying to show his boyfriend that their friend is just stupid. He will be  _ so pissed  _ if Bill saying dumb shit makes Patrick think Andy doesn’t love him. 

 

Things get interesting during lunch. Joe asks Petra about the plan, which the two of them had apparently named Operation DJFUC. They refuse to tell anyone what it means, but then Joe makes it the name of the group chat and Gabe keeps sending annoying chain messages until they finally reveal that it stands for Defend Joe Fuck Up Chad. As in, Chad Pooler, the guy that totally screwed Joe over. The guy who decides to throw an open carton of skim milk at Joe 20 minutes into lunch. The guy that Petra promptly throws herself at, screeching threats at him.

 

Andy just barely manages to grab her before she actually touches him, because they’ve already had this conversation numerous times: if she gets in another fight, her dad will take her car for the last week she’s in town. He reminds her of this fact, and she reluctantly stops trying to free herself.

 

“Yeah, Wentz, listen to the bitch,” Chad taunts, and then he shuts up because he’s too busy getting punched in the teeth by 5 feet and 4 inches of pure fury. 

 

“Don’t call my fucking girlfriend a bitch, you piece of shit,” Patrick spits, rubbing his split knuckles. He backs up a little when Chad’s friends stand up from their table and take a step toward him, but then the teachers monitoring the cafeteria decide to start doing their jobs, and the boys are pulled away from each other. Andy continues to hold on Petra, sure that if he lets go, she’ll do something rash, though he really only needs one hand to do that, so he reaches over and takes Joe’s hand with the hand that isn’t twisted in the hood of Petra’s sweatshirt. Joe’s hand is shaking and sticky with milk, and it just makes Andy even more pissed off. Joe’s a fucking kid that shouldn’t have to worry about getting shit thrown at him and having his friends dragged to the principal’s office for defending him. 

 

Before anyone can send them to the office too, Andy takes the three of them to the bathroom by the library that no one ever uses, and then he retrieves Joe’s gym clothes so he can change into something that’s just smelly instead of smelly  _ and _ sticky. When he gets back, Petra’s guarding the door, and Andy’s quickly ushered back in before someone sees him going into the boy’s room. Joe’s shirtless and bent over the sink washing his hair, grumbling to himself angrily. 

 

A few minutes later, he’s fully dressed and they’re walking out of the bathroom when a voice comes over the intercom, calling all three of them to the principal’s office. Joe curses, his loud “shit” echoing in the empty hallway, and they slowly make their way there. Patrick and Chad are sitting in chairs in front of the principal’s desk, both looking severely pissed off. Chad’s two friends are standing behind him, arms crossed. Chad’s lip is starting to scab where Patrick hit him, and Patrick’s knuckles are bandaged.

 

“How’s your hand, Rickster?” Petra asks as soon as she sees him. “That was a great hit, by the way.” The principal clears his throat disapprovingly, and Petra grimaces. “It was a great hit, though,” she says, trying stupidly to defend her statement. 

 

“Not the point, Mr. Wentz. Now, I’ve heard two conflicting sides of the story, and I’ve called you three in here as witnesses.”

 

“Pooler started it,” Andy says immediately. “He threw milk at Joe.”

 

Chad twists around in his seat to sneer at her. “So? It was just a joke. And then that psycho Wentz started screaming at me like I killed his puppy. And then this little freak,” he continues, gesturing at Patrick, “hit me!”

 

“You called Andy a bitch,” Patrick snarls. “You can’t call my girlfriend a bitch! And don’t call Pete a psycho, you douche!”

 

“Watch the language, Mr. Stump,” the principal begs. He sounds desperate, like he’s suddenly realizing that bringing them all in here was a bad idea, like he’s realizing that he is quickly losing control of the situation. “Mr. Pooler, you absolutely shouldn’t be calling girls that word, or throwing things at other students, for whatever reason.”

 

“Yeah,” Petra says. 

 

The principal turns to her next. “And you, Mr. Wentz, Mr. Pooler told me you… What did you say he did?”

 

“He said he was gonna smash my face in. And then he said he would rip my head off and play soccer with it. And  _ then  _ he said he said gonna rip my nuts off and shove them so far up my ass I’d be tasting scrote for days if I ever fucked with Trohman again.” Petra bared her teeth at him in a menacing grin that would scare the shit out of Andy if he was the one on the wrong side of it.

 

The principal looks appalled. “That’s… Graphic,” he says weakly. Andy’s not sure he’s cut out for this job if he thinks  _ that’s _ a graphic threat. He’s cheerfully greeted his friends with worse. “Pooler, Wentz, you’re both in detention tomorrow.”

 

“Can’t,” Petra says right away. “I work every week day but Mondays and Wednesdays.”

 

“Next Monday, then. For both of you. Stump, you’re suspended until Tuesday.” Patrick gasps, outraged. Andy can relate. 

 

“But he was defending me and Andy,” Joe explodes. “That’s not fair, Pooler’s the one that started this whole thing, because he can’t just mind his own business!”

 

The principal frowns, looking between Joe and Chad. “Is there… Something else going on here that I should know about?”

 

Chad and Joe both quickly say no.

 

“What? Joe come on, he-” Andy stomps on her foot before Petra can finish her sentence. “Dude, shut up,” he whispers. Personally, he would love to tell the truth and get Pooler in some deep shit, but he knows how scared Joe is of his parents finding out, and there’s no way they wouldn’t hear about this. 

 

Patrick turns around and smiles up Joe. “It’s fine, dude. I did hit him. My parents are gonna be mad, and I’m definitely gonna get grounded, but it’s not that big a deal.” He turns to the principal. “Will I get in more trouble if I tell Chad that I won’t hesitate to stomp him into the ground?” The principal nods tightly, narrowing his eyes at Patrick. Patrick looks over at Chad and his friends. “Ok. So I won’t tell he and his friends that if they even look at Joe again, their mothers will cry when they see what I do to them.” If Andy was Chad, he would be fucking terrified. Patrick was small, but he was a being of unbridled rage when he needed to be. Andy had seen Patrick in a fight before; it wasn’t pretty.

 

Chad and his friends laugh, and Andy knows that Patrick will try his best to beat their asses. “Yeah, ok, midget.”

 

Patrick bristles at the insult, and Andy places a hand on his shoulder. He relaxes slightly, just enough that he knows he won’t kill them right then and there. 

 

Andy waits with Patrick while they wait for his mom to come to pick him up, even though he’s supposed to be going to class. He rubs his thumb over the band-aids on Patrick’s knuckles, knowing that he probably won’t be able to see him until he’s back in school, because there’s no way he won’t get grounded. Patrick cringes when his mom enters the building; Andy doesn’t think he’s ever seen her so mad. Patrick is in deep shit, and he knows it. Andy hopes he'll be ungrounded by the time Petra leaves. 

 

He silently follows her out of the school, and Andy finally goes to class. His teacher snaps at him for being 10 minutes late, but he really doesn't care. It’s only his second tardy of the semester, and he's no stranger to detention so it's not like he's that worried. He takes his seat, not really paying attention. Petra had government first period and she already gave him the notes, so he spends the majority of the period doodling in the margins of his notebook. Some of them may or may not be the severed heads of Pooler and his two asshole friends. He makes a mental note to show them to Joe; they’ll make him laugh. Joe always likes it when he's overly aggressive towards shitty people. Andy doesn't get it, but he's down with anything that makes Joe happy right now.


End file.
